


Just Let Me Know

by resistancegenerals



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn is confused, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Shot, Poe really just wants to kiss finn, Sexual Tension, so much tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resistancegenerals/pseuds/resistancegenerals
Summary: Poe and Finn go to Canto Bight together to look for the master code breaker.However, Poe seems to be doing a bit less looking for the red plom bloom, and a lot more looking at Finn.Essentially a One-ShotHow the last jedi SHOULD have happened.





	Just Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe originally Poe was supposed to go with Finn to Canto, but didn't. We really could have had it all.

"We're about to head off of light speed. Get ready," Poe beckons to Finn as he takes control of the ship. He doesn't see him, but he can hear him moving about. 

The ship leaves light speed and in it's place is the desert planet of Cantonica. Poe isn't the least bit moved by it, but he sees Finn's reaction. Fascination. Finn is easily fascinated, so this does not surprise Poe. What surprises him, is the feeling he gets in his stomach by watching him. 

"Hey, have you ever been here? To Canto Bight?" Finn asks. 

Poe merely shrugs, "Once or twice. But, It's been a while."

It is dark out. The only thing illuminating the whole planet would be the casino. Lights everywhere. 

"We're gonna park on that beach and head inside and find the master code breaker. No matter what, we stick together. You understand?" Poe stares at Finn. 

Finn doesn't reply immediately. Poe can sense his nerves. He can sense his selfishness, how Finn is implying he would give his life to save him. But, Poe doesn't want to hear him say it out loud. He doesn't know what he would do if he did. 

"Yeah. I understand."

BB-8 beeps also saying he understands as well. Poe chuckles, he almost forgot 8 was there. Maybe he will stop him from doing anything stupid. Like confessing his feelings. 

The casino comes into full view. A waterfall with it. Poe's eyes widen just a bit at the sight. It's not like he's never been here, it is just that it's been a while. He remembers the past two times he came here. He got so drunk he threw up in his fighter. Snap never lets him forget it. The casino itself is about six stories. 

Poe maneuvers the ship onto the beach. As soon as he's landed, he shuts it off and opens the door. 

"Alright, let's go." Poe grabs his radio and blaster, and motions at Finn and BB-8 to follow him. 

As soon as they set foot on the sand, a tall slimy looking creature comes up to them. The three stop in their tracks. 

The creature is wearing a grey suit and what seems like a white robe on top of that. He has two eyes, very far apart and his head is shaped like a giant egg. 

"Hello! Welcome to Canto Bight! We are so pleased to have you here, but unfortunately, you can't park your shuttle there. This is a public beach." The creature says in his high voice. 

"Listen man, we have some very important business, we'll be right back for the ship," Poe motions for them to follow him and he runs past the creature and towards the casino. 

Finn catches up with him, "I'm surprised you didn't blast him."

Poe laughs, "I was thinkin' about it honestly."

He spins around to face both Finn and BB-8. 

"We are here on a mission. So please do not go wandering off, just follow my lead. It can get pretty intense. This casino is filled with some of the most vile and terrible creatures in the galaxy." 

Poe notices Finn's confused face but simply continues through the grand double doors. He sighs as soon as the inside of the casino comes into view. Just as he remembered it. 

Finn on the other had, seems only too excited. He does the first thing Poe told him not to do. He instantly wanders off. Poe just lets him have this moment. He is pretty sure Finn has never gotten an experience like this. The thought that he was able to accompany Finn here, puts a smile on his face. 

BB-8 beeps at him curiously. 

Poe quickly shakes his head, "What? No. I'm smiling for no reason."

Bb-8 beeps again, this time almost laughing. Poe just chooses to ignore him. For an AI droid, he really seems to pick up on every feeling pretty quickly. 

Poe, instead, goes and follows Finn. He is at one of the playing tables. There are about 20 or so creatures at this one table. All of them with drinks in their hands and dressed in formal attire. All cheering at the game happening before them. 

"Poe! This place is awesome!" Finn shouts excitedly over the chatter and music. 

He laughs. Happy. 

"I'm glad you like it buddy. Maybe I'll bring you back sometime. You know, after this is all over." Poe says to him.

Finn instantly spins to face him, eyes wide and sparkling. "Really? You'd really do that?" 

Finn is looking at Poe like he just hung the moon, and Poe finds himself never wanting that look to go away. He is pretty sure he returns that same starstruck expression when he replies, "Of course. Anything for you, man." 

He didn't think Finn's smile could increase, but it did. Poe can feel his heart quicken but ignores it. 

There is a loud horn-type noise that instantly draws Finn's attention away from Poe. Poe can see him run towards the balcony. 

He chuckles and scans around for BB-8. He can see him being harassed by a drunk creature. Poe figures he will be alright there and follows after Finn. 

The view from the balcony really is incredible. You can see everything from up there. The stars are Poe's favorite thing to see, though. 

"What is going on down there?" Finn is pointing down at the racetrack. Excitement clearly in his voice. 

"That's a Fathier race. People bet on them, to see which one will win. Incase you haven't noticed, everyone here is filthy rich." Poe responds. 

Finn looks so starstruck that Poe just can't help himself. He starts thinking about the first time he met Finn. How surprised he was that Finn was helping him escape. How even more surprised he was when the ship crashed on Jakku and he woke up and couldn't find Finn. He felt genuinely scared. Like he lost someone he cared about. How when they found each other back on D'Qar and he couldn't help but run to Finn. He was so relieved to see him. Alive. And the feelings never faded. He found himself feeling more and more for Finn. Genuinely falling for the kid, but he'd never tell him. Finn has been through a lot with the First Order. Poe doesn't even think he has ever thought about romance. 

"I came here like twice a couple years back with some friends. We all got drunk, but I think I got the most drunk. Ended up throwing up in my fighter. Don't regret it though. I honestly had a blast down here."

"Really? Honestly that sounds amazing. This whole place is amazing... It's breathtaking," Finn says, still looking out at the city. 

Poe can't make himself look away from Finn. It's as if his eyes are glued to him. His brain doesn't register his next words before he says them. 

"Yeah. It is." 

And Poe doesn't know if it's the way he said it or what, but suddenly Finn is facing him. A curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Poe can't stop himself now. Every feeling. Every emotion. Every thing he has been feeling for Finn is suddenly resurfacing. He can feel himself staring even harder at Finn, a plea almost. To please return the feelings. 

His eyes shift from Finn's eyes, to his lips. He can see Finn copying his exact movements. Suddenly, Poe feels as if this is real. Finn isn't running, and that makes Poe think he feels something too. Makes him hope at least. The tension between the two increases dramatically. Poe is licking his lips and find himself taking a step closer to Finn. Finn does the same and they are so close to each other, it makes him nervous. 

Poe's heart is racing as fast as those Fathiers down there on the track and he can't think. He just keeps looking at Finn's lips and licking his own. So he begins to lean in, just as any teenage, testosterone-driven boy would do. Except he wasn't that, he was just acting like one. As in not thinking. Which for the moment was okay because Poe was brave, but he wasn't this brave. 

He doesn't want to see Finn's reaction so he closes his eyes. And slowly he begins to lean his face towards Finn's. His whole body is on fire and his heart feels as if it is about to leap from his chest but he continues until he can feel Finn's hot breath on his lips. He knows he is only a few centimeters away now. This was really happening. 

"Really breathtaking," Poe whispers. He doesn't know why he whispers but he does. He can hear Finn's audible gulp but can still feel his breath, so he knows he hasn't moved. Poe leans in closer even slower than before. He can practically feel Finn's lips on his already. 

Suddenly he jumps slightly at the horn sound that's timing is so...horrendous. 

That really is his luck isn't it? Fantasy is over. Poe opens his eyes, to see Finn's staring at him. Eyes wide, but not rejectful. Curious. Surprised. Eager, almost. But Poe's brain suddenly turns on and he can't fo that to Finn. Poe is on missions that could kill him at anytime, and he doesn't want that to be the reason he hurts Finn. He can't allow it. He can't allow himself to let Finn get too attached to him. 

Poe closes his eyes again, this time shutting them hard before clearing his throat. He still hasn't moved his face from the position he is in, dangerously close to Finn's face. Their breaths on each other's lips. 

"We should uh.. probably go look for this code breaker guy now," Poe manages to say quickly before hurrying back inside the casino to look for 8. 

He doesn't wait for Finn to follow and honestly he can't. He doesn't know how to explain that. 

All he does know is, that his heart is only slightly more broken and longing than before. So he focuses on the mission, that's what is important.

Or, at least he tries to convince himself of that. 


End file.
